


No More Surprises

by nyabanana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, Slash, Some Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyabanana/pseuds/nyabanana
Summary: Steve and Tony mourn the loss of their son, Peter, to the first snap of Thanos' fingers, and they find a way to cope with life and move on while adopting another child to cherish and love - Peter would have wanted that. He always wanted a little sister, so they adopted a small girl called Morgan. As the time passes by, they believe that there is no way to undo what Thanos had done to them - until a certain red and black assassin crashes into their house, calling himself a friend of Peter's and claiming that he had came back from the dust.





	1. Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame destroyed me so here is a fix-it fiction to save my soul I hope it saves your soul too

 

Tony sat in the dimly lit interiors of the space ship, opposite Nebula, tinkering with a little silver triangle in his hands. It was all fun and games earlier on, but the tension of their eventual demise as well as the loss of people they cared for dearly weighed down on them, bringing them to a gradual silence. Nebula watched the little triangle as it rotated on its pivot, seemingly waiting for something. Perhaps for another toss from Tony, or just for him to say something and break the deafening lack of noise.

 

“Did you ever love someone?” Tony asked, all of a sudden, his voice wavering slightly. “To the point that you didn’t want to think about existing without them?”

 

“No,” the cyborg said.

“I did.” The fidgeting with the tiny triangle increased, such that the deft actions seemed more frantic rather than disdainful. “Peter – the guy in the spider suit – he – he was my son. Adopted, but still my son and I loved him more than anything.” Tony sighed heavily. “My husband – I don’t know what has happened to him, I don’t know if he’s safe or turned into tiny dust bits, and it seems like I’m never going to fucking find out since I’m stuck on this damn ship, light years away from Earth.”

 

“The only person I was slightly close to was probably my sister, Gamora. I hated her so much then, but now I miss her. Especially since our father gave her away for the stone. A little bit of me can’t forgive myself for taking so long to see her like a sister – so I can’t love her the way you love your husband and your – adopted… son.” Her black gaze seemed to bore a hole right through Tony himself.  The hurt in her voice was palpable. “She also had someone who loved her, and no matter how much I try, I can’t help but be jealous.”

 

Tony put his hand on hers gently, before she pulled back sharply, instantly wary. He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything. She had probably been through far too much, hence the barriers put up between herself and everybody else.

 

“You’ll find someone to love you if we get out of this spaceship. Whether it’s a green or blue or red alien or a human or a giant tree that only knows his name or a talking goose. Everyone deserves to be loved, you know. I thought I didn’t. I was honestly just a mess of a human. Really. I made a lot of mistakes along the way, I created a giant murderous robot trying to protect the world, I was arrogant, egoistic, and snarky, and I don’t think anyone liked me all that much. They just, kind of, put up with me. My husband, Steve, was the one who showed me that everybody deserves to be loved. I guess you know what I’m trying to get at, right? I’m no good with these Captain America style pep talks, the husband is the one that excels at this kind of thing. Help.” Tony buried his face in his hands and laughed.

 

Her lips tilted upwards ever so slightly into a smile, before whispering a ‘Thank You’ quietly.

 

“I’ll just check on some parts of the machine again. You never know if we can fix this,” he said in an upbeat tone, trying to put a brave smile on his face.

When he left the compartment Nebula was in, Tony slumped down onto the floor. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He wasn’t the kind to show weakness to other people, having grown up learning to only depend on himself thanks to Howard’s A++ parenting. He wasn’t even an average father, the type with a beer belly and occasionally helps their child with their homework or turns up at a soccer game after months of not going. Howard was definitely more absent than a few months. Even when he came home, he was always reprimanding Tony about this, about that, and not a single compliment would fall from his lips.

 

Tony missed Steve. He just couldn’t get himself together. The thought of not seeing Steve before his endgame after having just lost Peter broke something inside him, and a physical ache tugged at his arc reactor. Maybe, just maybe, after the end, he could see Peter again… Unless the snap threw him somewhere else, unreachable… And he would be alone again… Just like when he was twelve, tinkering in the lab at MIT with classmates who said he simply got in because his father was Howard Stark. Nobody wanted to talk with the ‘baby’ of the cohort. When he finally impressed people, had his own achievements and showed the world that he was a genius, billionaire, philanthropist (and a playboy), the line between who treated him genuinely and who treated him well for his money and his funding became blurred. He was lost in the whirls of the high-end society, tumbling into bed with someone new every other day, goals focussed on amassing more wealth to fill up that hollow void where his arc reactor was.

 

Steve was the one who really woke him up. He really hated the guy at first. Too flawless, too patriotic, too… handsome. Tony really liked his ass, but detested his overly righteous personality – or at least that was at the beginning. Perhaps it was that Howard preferred perfecting Captain America much more than coming home to eat a simple dinner with Tony that made Tony so guarded against the star-spangled man with the plan. Well, if it was one thing Tony had to thank Howard for, it was that perfect ass. The ass touching began during an angry make out session with Steve where a physical brawl turned into an accidental kiss and a few more not-so-accidental kisses. Huh. Angry sex turned into pretty good sex, which turned into hand holding and forehead kisses. Even if the order was a little bit odd as compared to most of America’s population, it didn’t matter. Not that the Avengers were good at following the norm, anyway. They began going out in secret, and it was the rest of the Avengers’ little joke to pretend that Tony and Steve were just good save-the-universe partners. Tony clutched his helmet, trying to cling to as many memories of Steve as he could before he ran out of oxygen in less than 24 hours. _That’s barely enough_ , Tony thought to himself. _I want an entire lifetime to think about the times we had together. Maybe even a few lifetimes, if I can._ The thing was, even though they started out with nothing but physical intimacy, the memories that Tony wanted to cling to the most weren’t moments of sex or Steve crying over his body after he fell out of the giant hole in the sky Loki created – he instead chose to think about the smallest things in life. The way Steve’s eyes shone with tears when he heard that gay marriage was legalised in America. The first time Steve went on the Internet, and asked Google to find Bucky. The dog photos in his phone that Steve found on Facebook and sent to him. The way Steve’s smile would light up when he said he would bring him out for pancakes in the morning. The time Steve smashed the smart television when he lost to Nat in Mario Kart. (Alright, it’s not really a good memory when a television gets smashed and Tony had to wait to watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones in his own Stark Cinematic Experience, but it’s not like Tony can’t afford another one. He’s made out of money.) 

 

The thoughts kept flooding in without any sign of stopping, and soon he was sobbing with his forehead pressed to the helmet. “Steve,” he whispered. “Steve, I miss you, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop Thanos, I couldn’t save our son, it’s all my fault… Now I can’t even see you one last time...” He hiccoughed slightly, and took a few deep breaths, before he set the helmet to a recording mode.

 

“Hey Capsicle,” Tony said in a trembling voice. “God, I miss you. If you ever hear this video… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for every time I argued with you, whether it was over the Sokovia Accords or trivial things like pancake flavours and Peter’s homework… I’m sorry I couldn’t save Peter. If you can find a way to get him back… Please do. I don’t think I can anymore… I’ll run out of oxygen soon, and I’ll be dead. I love you. I really do. You were the best fucking thing that ever happened to me, in this entire universe. I didn’t want it to end this way. I know, I said, no more surprises. Any Avenger mission, we do it together, and we aren’t going to secretly try and fight. This is my last one, okay?”

 

He clicked a button on the helmet, and the shimmering light flickered out. Hugging the helmet close to his arc reactor, his fatigue took over and he drifted off to sleep. Nebula was watching him from a crack in the door all this time, while he wept – and hearing his gentle snores, she treaded lightly into the room to wipe the tears off his helmet and cover him with a spare blanket.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are so short I'm sorry!!

All of a sudden, A glaring bright light shone in through the dusty windows of the spaceship, and it jolted Tony awake, who automatically flung his arm over his eyes. Nebula wandered out, standing next to him. The glare slowly died down, leaving a woman surrounded by glowing energy floating in front of him with no need for oxygen. Tony felt his heart flutter slightly. This was his chance to get back home to his husband, and he pounded frantically on the thick glass, not caring if she could hear him or not. 

“Please, I have to get back to Earth, can you get us back there? Please, I really need help, I have to get back, there’s someone really important there,” Tony yelled as he sunk to his knees, on the verge of collapsing from lack of sustenance and the panic coursing through his veins. “Please,” he screamed. The glowing woman flew away, and Tony’s screams got increasingly agitated. “Where did she go? Where? We have to find her, chase her, I don’t know how, please, PLEASE,” he shouted at Nebula, clinging to her arm. “I have to see Steve.” A tear rolled down his cheek which he wiped away quickly with the back of his hand. 

The spaceship jerked halfway through Tony’s desperate pleads – and it jerked a few more times – before it was hurtling through space. He started laughing and crying all at the same time. “I’m going to see Steve, Nebs, I’m going to see my Capsicle!” She was then enveloped in his tight hug, a sad little smile etched on her face, for nobody who saw him at that moment could doubt how much he could love and how much he was loved. 

Thanks to the glowing lady, who he later found out was called Captain Marvel – they arrived at planet Earth in under a day, most of which Tony spent by pacing around the interiors in excitement, or taking out the family photo of him and Peter. The spaceship landed on a huge grass patch, and Tony saw a glimpse of that beautiful blond hair. He ran out of the door of the spaceship and tumbled down the stairs a few at a time clumsily before running towards the love of his life, standing there, waiting for him with arms open. He pressed his face tightly into the Captain’s chest, face scrunched in tears from happiness, relief, sadness, guilt, grief, anger, and so many emotions that made him feel like he was going to burst. 

“Steve, I missed you, I missed you so much, fuck. I really can’t. I needed you so much. Where the hell were you? I couldn’t do it, Steve, I lost to Thanos,” Tony sobbed. “I lost the kid too. I hate myself more than ever for that. ”

“We both lost the kid,” Steve whispers. The child that they adopted together, the one they scolded for eating too much candy, the one who always wanted to be an Avenger just like his dads. He was blown to dust, just like that. Steve was secretly hoping that Tony would bring Peter back safely, especially when he saw the spaceship, but his heart felt like it plummeted straight into a block of ice. 

“I wish it was me,” Tony said softly. “Peter… He’s still so young. He tried his best to defeat Thanos with me. Before he left, he said he wasn’t feeling so well… I watched him stumble onto me and turn into dust right before my eyes, I couldn’t, fuck, I really wished it was me. I’m so glad you’re still here though… but I needed you. I needed you and I trusted you. Where were you?” 

All that fear, longing, anger and frustration built up from the past few days was thrown at Steve in a single explosion. His emotional state was wrecked, and he was no longer thinking straight. He grappled at Steve’s shirt, and pushed him backwards. “Where the fuck were you? I fucking needed you!” Tony screamed. Steve, being 220lbs of Captain America, didn’t budge, but he also refrained from hitting Tony. He simply stood there as Tony yelled out expletives, pummelled his chest, shouted and tore his shirt. What could he have done anyway? He was looking at the man he loved the most, suffering and being torn apart inside – the best he could do was to let Tony vent out all his feelings on him. He could take it, anyway. It was only when Tony’s hand moved towards his chest that Steve started to react – but he was too late. Tony ripped the arc reactor out, threw it into Steve’s hand, and shuddered slightly before collapsing to the floor. The arc reactor glowing in his hand pained him more than anything he had ever felt, including losing his best friends, fighting against Tony, and hearing that Peter was taken away by the snap. His partner was fighting against his inner demons, and no amount of physical fighting skills could help Steve destroy them. He bent down and picked Tony up easily, before carrying him to the medical lab of the facility, where he fell asleep with his head resting on his arms next to Tony’s bed. 

 

Tony awoke to sunlight reflecting off Steve’s light blond hair. He was still fast asleep, and Tony reached out to run his fingers through that glimmering hair. Given that the other man was also an Avenger – he had a habit of sleeping lightly as everyone else did, ready to go on a mission at any given time. The slight rustle of his hair woke him up, and apologies started to spill from his lips.

“Tony, I’m really so sorry I should have –”

“It’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong. None of us could have beaten Thanos, and you know that yourself.” Tony paused. “As Avengers – there will always be a time where there’s a villain stronger, smarter, tougher, than the previous one, and one day we will have to lose. It’s just the way things are. We can’t win every battle out there, and… and one day we’ll just have to move on with the 50 percent that we have left. I’m just -” Steve reached out to caress Tony’s gaunt face, quietly awaiting. 

“I’m just glad that you’re a part of that 50 percent that stayed. I think… I think I might have ended myself if you went with Peter.” Steve moved up to sit on the bed and pulled Tony into an embrace. No more words were needed between them.


	3. 5 Years later

A tiny child sat cradled in Tony’s arms, wearing an oversized blue and silver steel helmet over her small head. Her hand was adorned with a glowing glove, which she pointed at thin air in a typical Iron Man stance. “Pew pew,” Morgan Stark-Rogers exclaimed excitedly. “Pew pew all the bad guys away, Daddy.”

“That’s right, darling. And such powerful little girls deserve pancakes! How about let’s go back in the house and ask Dad if he’s okay with giving you pancakes as a reward!” Tony smiled, and scooped her up with one hand before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Holding onto her waist with his other hand, he trudged up the steps into his cabin house situated in the woods next to a peaceful lake. The small cabin was nothing grand compared to his old Stark Tower decked with the best technology, an astounding architecture of both steel and glass, but he found this much cosier. He was probably at the best point in his life now – with the exception of Peter. Peter would be so happy if he knew he had a younger sister, Tony thought. He would be the most protective older brother ever, would probably spin her a hammock out of webbing, maybe even cradle her to sleep while studying for his final exams. Five years on, and Peter was still unforgettable. Steve was the one who suggested adopting another child to Tony – they had to move on with life after all, and they were sure that Peter would have wanted this too. Morgan was the next love of Tony’s life, and while he would give up anything for her, it couldn’t fill that part of his heart Peter took with him. Morgan was Morgan… and Peter was Peter. None of them could replace the other, and Steve probably felt that too.

He walked into the house just as Steve came out from his room. A few quick strides from Steve closed the distance between them, and he felt a light kiss on his forehead.

“I was just arranging the date for the next peer help session. The one I went to yesterday was specifically LGBTQ, and one of the people there shared how he went on their first date since 5 years ago. His new date is pretty handsome, I heard, and he could finally cheer up a bit. I’m really thankful that people are able to move on.”

“Others may move on,” Tony began.

“But we won’t,” Steve finished. He took a quick glance around the house, then at Tony. Neither of them could properly move on, and they knew it no matter how much they reassured each other that life couldn’t be better now. The walls of their new house were plastered with pictures of Peter, capturing the most important moments. The time when Peter got adopted, at the age of twelve. Peter’s first science fair, in which he showed the same flair for science that Tony had, and Steve joked about how nobody would believe that Peter was adopted. Peter’s first time wearing a superhero suit when he got bitten by a spider, and Steve and Tony argued for a few nights before they accepted that their son was the same as them, and took a family picture in their outfits. Like a Halloween costume party. A candid photo taken by Steve of them working together on Peter’s Spiderman suit, and another one taken by Tony of Steve and Peter making it up to each other at the ice cream parlour after a big fight between them over Peter trying to take on the Vulture by himself. There were pictures of Morgan too – including a little gift that Friday sent them on her own – a Photoshopped image of Peter cradling Morgan when she was just born.  
“How’s my little girl doing? It’s time you pass her over to me, I want to hug her for a while,” Steve whined, trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

“I will sell her to you for the price of one pancake. Must be made by the embodiment of America, and I want blueberries and whipped cream on top.”

“If you wanted the embodiment of America you should have chosen to sell her for a cheeseburger. It’s still a deal though,” Steve joked, and slid a plate of the pancakes he had made across the table to Tony. He then picked Morgan up from Tony’s arms and fed her little bits of pancake with his free hand.

“Does Morgan like pancakes made by Dad?”

“I love them 100. I love you 600,” Morgan stage whispers to Steve, who looks smugly at Tony.

“New high score, Stark. What can you do about it? I mean, you sold her for a pancake.” “Yeah, you sold me for a pancake,” Morgan echoes. Tony glares at Steve, about to come up with a witty response, when something swings in through the window with a thunderous clash. Morgan screamed, and Tony blocked Steve and Morgan from the person who had just fallen through the window before summoning his gauntlet, which zoomed towards his outstretched hand and fit itself on.

The human shaped thing in a red and black suit armed with multiple knives stood up, and dusted glass shards off his knees.

“Hello, Dad and Daddy! Or is it Pops and Dad? Or Dad and Pops? Whatever, you know what I mean, I’ve just got like, things, to tell you,” and he extended his arm (adorned with a My Little Pony watch) for a handshake. Tony and Steve didn’t move a single centimetre, completely on their guard. A few seconds of awkward silence went by.

“Well, I must say I’m surprised! Petey always talked about his cool dads and how they were the best people in the world, and here they are not wanting to shake my hand. Wade, you idiot, what were you thinking? You didn’t even tell them who you are, and you flew in through the damn window! Hi, I’m Wade. Deadpool, if you’re looking for my made-up name. Is that a good enough introduction?” The man who called himself Wade then turned his head to the side, before he talked to seemingly thin air.

“Oh right, you guys reading this, I totally forgot to explain why I did something stupid like fly in through the window. It’s not really flying, but you know what I’m saying? I just kind of thought that, Mr America and Mr Guy in a Not-Actually-Iron suit here wouldn’t open the door for someone they don’t know, dressed up in a suit that has a similar colour theme to Harley Quinn from that other comic you guys might have seen. I don’t know. Climbing in through the chimney like a thin Santa Claus seemed even odder, and I didn’t want to scare off Petey’s younger sister, because I think he’s a little cute. And he thinks I’m a little cute.”

“WHAT?” Tony and Steve exclaimed.

“Oh man, I forgot they were still here and they just had to listen as to how I had a crush on Petey. How very embarrassing,” Wade said to some invisible person. While he was still talking, Tony lunged at him, grabbing on to his arm with the tight grip of the gauntlet.

“Who the hell are you, how the hell do you know Petey, and why the hell are you here?” Tony snarled. “I’ll destroy you in a few seconds unless you can give me a reasonable explanation.”

“Ouch,” Wade exclaimed in a falsetto voice. “Would you please watch the body, don’t hurt it! I took five years re-growing it! I don’t think you can actually destroy me, but I don’t want to have to wait again for all my little bits to grow, okay? Do you know how boring it was to regrow myself from tiny bits of dust particles? I couldn’t watch Game of Thrones, I couldn’t eat a chimichanga, and thank goodness I was in my apartment when only my head grew back, if not I wouldn’t be able to get my head anywhere? It is actually pretty impossible for a head itself to open the door, or feed myself, or switch on the damn television!”  
Tony’s hand on Wade’s arm relaxed a little as he took in the information that this red and black trespasser had just said.

“You grew back your body from ashes?” Steve asked.

“Yep. That’s like, what I just said. Thank goodness Petey’s adopted, he’s smarter than you. Do you have any chimichangas? I’m starving.”

With some reluctance, they got Wade seated down at the family table, and ordered delivery from the nearest mall for chimichangas. Morgan was settled down into a chair behind Steve, as they were still wary of him. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“Aren’t you going take out your mask? It must be stifling in that suit.” Tony said after moments of awkwardness elapsed.

“Don’t want to scare the little girl. Trust me, it’s not a nice sight.” He reached out a hand to Morgan. “What’s your name, dear?” Wade said with a surprising gentleness in his voice.

“Morgan. Morgan Stark-Rogers,” she mumbled.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He fished around in his pocket, before appearing with a small orange-flavoured lollipop. “This is for you,” he said aloud, before his voice dropped to a whisper. “Petey would have loved you.”

“Hang on. How did you know Peter?” Steve demanded.  
“And how did you grow back from dust to, well, whatever is sitting in that chair now?”

Wade raised up his hands in surrender.

“I’ll talk, I’ll talk, jeez, Petey’s Dad and Petey’s Daddy, could I have a break from those glares? Right. I know that Petey – he’s – he’s gone. And I just wanted to see if you guys were okay. If you guys needed help. I know he cared a lot about the both of you. You two meant the world to him, from the first day you gave him a home. We’re good friends. I’m not really supposed to tell you about how he met, but here goes. He snuck out of home one day, just while Tony was working on Avenger weapons things and dear Captain here was out on a mission. I don’t know how, but yes, he did. You guys were so hard on him, and all he wanted to do was to be like you guys. Avengers. Saving people. Even if he could save the neighbouring old lady’s cat, he wanted to do that, because he felt like that way, he could live up to the mantle of his two dads. However, you all grounded him. Didn’t let him do his own thing, forced him to live a normal life. That’s not what he wanted, so he snuck out to be the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. There was this little pervert rapist ruining the lives of girls who frequented the clubs around the area, so I decided that I would just kill him. You know, cut his hands off so that he can’t do shit. Maybe stab him after that.”

Morgan screamed. Steve stared daggers at Wade, before hushing her down with a few soft words and forehead kisses.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry man,” Wade began, and he received even angrier glares for the F-bomb he dropped. Steve took Morgan up to her room to comfort her and tuck her into bed, as the chimichanga delivery arrived.

When Morgan was finally settled down, Steve came down to continue talking with Wade, who was shovelling down chimichangas as fast as he could.

“Anyway,” Wade continues with his mouth full, “Petey’s also a vigilante kinda guy. Fuck, I gotta say, he’s so cool when he’s swinging around shooting his web fluid thingy at them, but also so cute when he takes off his mask. It’s like two totally different guys and Wade loves them both. A lot. He was trying to get at the fucker, and I was trying to get at the fucker, so we worked together. We took him down, and he taped the guy to the wall with webs before calling the police. I mean, what else would you expect from the spawn of Captain America and Iron Man? Full of patriotism and doing what’s right and good and all that. Not really what I would have liked, and I was about to say shit against that, until he took off his mask. God, my bisexual ass fell in love, dudes, I was expecting some badass guy behind the mask, but my Petey –”

“Hold on – I’m going to stop you right there - He’s OUR Peter. Not yours. We didn’t say we’ll let you be together with him,” Tony interrupts.

“Fuck, y’all. Alright, alright! The Peter, well, he was cute. Like cuter than any superhero or any damn human I’ve ever seen. That little curly hair, that shy blush, a nervous smile, a few awkward stutters, damn! So cute.” Wade cupped his face with his hands. “God, I miss him.”

“So do we,” Steve admits.

“Yeah, I can tell. All the pictures of the Petey. Anyway, I was supposed to go out with Petey, like hang out around the arcade. Not bring him to a bar, don’t think that way, I’m a really innocent guy, you know. Look, I’m even wearing a My Little Pony watch. You can’t say I’m not innocent. I couldn’t reach him on his phone, which is normal when he’s doing some Spider things, but like, yes, a day later or something, I can’t remember, the snap happened. I watched my blind old neighbour get turned into dust, and I watched myself turn into dust, and my first thought was – hey, I don’t know what’s happening but it’s all cool that I get a chance to test how far my regeneration goes. It took me quite a while, actually, but regeneration wasn’t impossible. Pretty uneventful, I’m sure you guys don’t want to hear about it. My second thought was worrying about Peter, because as far as I was concerned, I thought everybody turned into dust, and he can’t regenerate the way I can. After I got my body and my shit back together, I went out onto the streets to see what the fuck was going on, and also to get a chimichanga. I was definitely surprised to see fuckers randomly walking around on the streets, because last I remember, I was the only one on this damn Earth that’s unkillable.”

“Are you really unkillable?”

“What do you think, you little fuck, I literally just came back from dust! Is that not good enough for the great Tony Stark? Go ahead and blast me or cut off my head, darling, I promise I’ll still be fine after everything you do. Anyway, I picked up some newspapers, and I finally found out what happened. Some giant purple bastard called Thanus or something snapped his fingers and destroyed half of all living creatures in the entire universe. And I got my stupid fucking hopes up, because maybe, just maybe, Petey didn’t get snapped away. A few days later though, there was a newspaper article about all the superheroes that got killed by Thanus, and Peter was in that article.” Wade choked up slightly. “That’s why… I decided to come find you two. You are the only few people who really knows him the way I do, and the best parts of him. Before I came to find you, I spent a couple of months sitting in the alley of a bar and knocking myself out. I don’t know, I was a wreck.”

Tony and Steve stared down at the table. They knew that feeling. The same pain had hit them so hard the few months after Thanos had snapped his fingers. Without either of them really thinking about it, their hands found each other’s hands and linked them together in a tight clutch. Wade went to clean up his own chimichanga mess and washed dishes in the kitchen, giving them a little bit of space to talk. However, they had no words to say – their emotions were threatening to suffocate them, and all they could do was to clasp each other’s warm hands and try to breathe.

After half an hour had passed, Wade came back to sit with them. Steve and Tony glanced at each other. They had talked about this before. Whenever they were sad about Peter, they could grieve for a while, and then they had to get themselves together. Life would move on. They would do what they had to do. They let go of each other’s hands. Wade hummed the song from He Man, apparently completely unaware of the tension.

“So how did you become unkillable?” Tony asked Deadpool.

“I’m a mutant.”

“Oh, so you’re one of Xavier’s things. No wonder you can regenerate so well,” Tony observed.

“Watch it, fucker. I’m not a thing. And certainly not Xavier’s thing. Not all mutants are weird and just categorised under ‘Xavier’s thing’,” Wade narrowed his white eyes at Tony.

“Don’t mind Tony, he doesn’t like Xavier very much because of the telepathic abilities. Brings up some bad experiences with other superheroes going into his head,” Steve explained.

Another few minutes elapsed in silence, while Waded continued the He Man song under his breath.

“Well, it’s rather late now. And we, well, have things to do, so maybe you should go back first?” Tony says to Wade, who abruptly stopped He Man recitals and fidgeted nervously.

“Actually, there’s a tiny problem. I mean, my house is really far away, just a shitty apartment in New York, and it took me a really long time to get to this hidden place in the middle of nowhere. And Petey said you let Ned stay over before… Therefore, I can assume sleepovers aren’t completely banned… and I’m Petey’s friend…”

“You say you’re Peter’s friend,” Tony interrupted irritably, “But there isn’t really any proof. He never mentioned you. I didn’t think Petey would be friends with a black and red weirdo.” Deadpool’s white eyes widened and his suit showed a trace of a pout on his face. “Please, Dad? Pops?”

 

“I’m not your Pops. Don’t call me that. However, you can sleep on the couch. Temporarily,” Steve said. Tony sighed audibly, knowing that Steve could never say no. He was simply too kind hearted. “You know what, I don’t care. I really don’t,” Tony snapped. “I’m going to go check on Morgan, while Steve, America’s sweetheart, can go and settle down this ‘good’ American citizen in our damn living room. I warn you, no funny tricks. No more breaking of windows. No setting foot on the first step of the staircase, you’re only allowed on the first floor.”

  
“Yes Sir!” Wade mock salutes to both Tony and Steve, which earned him exasperated glances. Tony trod up the staircase to go kiss Morgan good night, while Steve took out spare blankets and pillows for Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have the motivation to write more lol this is all I have so far


End file.
